


HISTORIAS DE PUERTO NEGRO: LERICEL

by Matlahvi



Series: HISTORIAS DE PUERTO NEGRO [1]
Category: Mesa de Arpías (Web Series), Pifia a Crítico (Web Series)
Genre: M/M, Other, Puerto Negro
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-30
Updated: 2020-12-09
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:15:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22032415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Matlahvi/pseuds/Matlahvi
Relationships: Remicel
Series: HISTORIAS DE PUERTO NEGRO [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1585858
Comments: 8
Kudos: 9





	1. El Encuentro

**Hace 12 años.**

La noche se cerraba en puerto negro. Las últimas vela de “El Dragón Cobalto” se empezaban a apagar tras otro día solitario y vacío de clientela. Un joven chico, de unos diez años, jugueteaba con la cera, que caía lentamente por lateral del cirio mientras, al otro lado de la barra, un hombre limpiaba las jarras más por costumbre que por necesidad.

\- Remiel, recoge los restos de las velas, hijo. - pidió el mayor con una voz suave y amable. - Cuando acabes puedes subir al cuarto a leer un rato antes de dormir. 

Levantó la mirada de la mesa, haciendo que sus pequeños colmillitos inferiores se iluminaran con el tenue ambiente. Asintió con efusividad y comenzó a recoger los restos del local. Farner miró a su hijo corretear por el local con una media sonrisa. El pelo pelirrojo del muchacho era una llama de color sobre su piel verdosa, herencia ya de varias generaciones de su sangre orca. 

Hacía ya seis años que estaban solos y, aunque las cosas no habían hecho más que ir de mal en peor, poder ver crecer a Remiel se había convertido en su fuerza. Su mujer se había ido una noche sin dar más explicaciones. Después de arruinar a su familia con favores turbios y deudas impagables, desapareció sin más. Farner desconocía si les había abandonado o sus acreedores se habían cobrado la deuda por su parte pero, la verdad, prefería ni siquiera planteárselo. Remiel era lo único que importaba ahora. 

\- Papá... - la voz del pequeño le sacó de sus pensamientos. Nada nuevo, solía perderse en los recuerdos con facilidad. - Hay alguien en la puerta. 

Farner levantó la mirada hacia la entrada de la taberna. ¿En la puerta? Él ya la había cerrado…¿O no? Apenas quedaban un par de velas tenues en la taberna, así que era incapaz de reconocer la figura pero, efectivamente, había alguien apoyado en ella. 

\- Estamos cerrados. - informó con firmeza. - Hoy no aceptamos más pernoctas. 

No es que no tuvieran más habitaciones, al contrario, pero no estaba de humor para jugar con gente que entraba siniestramente en su negocio sin avisar y, además, no tenía preparada ninguna cama. La taberna se llenó de una risa cantarina, sin embargo, el ambiente no se tiñó de alegría, sino de una evidente burla.

\- ¿Más? ¿Para aceptar más no debe haber primero una para comenzar? - dijo una voz socarrona.

Parecía joven. Farner conocía a suficientes marineros y buscavidas como para reconocer perfectamente la voz de un muerto de hambre de mediana edad. Pero esa voz era imberbe, casi adolescente. Remiel se desplazó entre las sombras hasta su padre y agarró su mano, buscando su protección pero trasmitiéndole su ánimo al mismo tiempo. No podrían soportar otro atraco y no podía luchar con Remiel allí.

\- He dicho que estamos cerrados, en cualquier caso. Así que te voy a pedir que te marches. 

\- Oh, relájate. - la sombra empezó a moverse grácilmente entre las sillas. Farner intentó leerla cada vez que se acercaba un poco a las tenues fuentes de luz, pero esta pasaba entre ellas con medido cuidado. - Solo he venido a charlar un rato.

Nunca era solo charlar un rato. 

\- Sube a tu cuarto. Ahora. - dijo Farner apretando el brazo de Remiel.

\- De hecho, eso es una maravillosa idea. - la sombra chasqueo los dedos juguetonamente, haciendo que todas las velas se encendieran de golpe. 

Los ojos de Farner tardaron unos segundos en acostumbrarse a la nueva luz. No solo había encendido las velas, sino que habían aparecido pequeñas luces que danzaban por todo el local. Sobre una de las mesas había lo que a él le pareció un joven drow, con las piernas cruzadas sobre la mesa, como un niño juguetón. Una larga melena de pelo blanquecino caía sobre sus ojos azules y en cascada por un lado de su cabeza, sobre una sencilla blusa celeste. Solo tenía un brazo, que reposaba relajadamente entre sus piernas. 

\- ¿Como te llamas, chaval? - preguntó el drow.

Remiel miró a su padre, entre confuso y buscando su consejo.

\- A ti no te incumbe. - respondió su padre por él. 

\- ¡Oh! De acuerdo. Lericel, - dijo volviendo la cabeza hacia atrás - ¿por qué no te vas con Atinoteincumbe arriba mientras su padre y yo hablamos de cosas de mayores?

De detrás del drow apareció un pequeño niño. Bastante más pequeño que Remiel, Farner no le calculó más de ocho años. No supo valorar muy bien qué era. Tenía la piel oscura…¿Pero muy clara para ser un drow? Tenía la cara salpicada de pequitas blancas, negras y amarillentas y una enorme mata de pelo rubio ceniza que, si bien no era tan larga como la de su acompañante, si parecía ser muy tupida. Tenía pelitos que asomaban de unos pies descalzos pero, sin dudar a dudas, lo que más llamaba la atención era que tenía unos enormes ojos blancos opacados. Estaba, supuso, ciego. 

Le dio una punzada de ternura al verlo, pero la situación no daba para mantenerla durante mucho tiempo. El pequeño…¿semi-drow? escondió la cabeza entre las piernas del mayor, quien le acarició cariñosamente con su única mano.

\- No pasa nada, Leri, de verdad. ¿A que aquí estamos seguros y no nos va a pasar nada? - dijo clavando la mirada en ellos.

Inesperadamente, Remiel soltó la mano de su padre y se acercó a los drows. Farner estiró el brazo para agarrarle antes de que se fuera, pero una parte de él parecía tranquilo con esa situación. El drow parecía tenerle genuino cariño al pequeño. No lo dejaría solo y aislado si pensara hacer algo que le pusiera en peligro…¿verdad?

Remiel se acercó a ambos y dio unos pequeños toquecitos en el hombro del niño drow. Lericel se giró, curioso.

\- Hola Lericel. Yo me llamo Remiel. - se presentó. - ¿Quieres venir conmigo? Tengo un libro de cuentos que seguro que te encanta. ¡Es mi favorito!

Lericel no reaccionó el principio, se quedó en silencio con su ciega mirada perdida en el horizonte. Temblando, levantó sus manos hacia la cara de Remiel y comenzó a analizar sus facciones con meticulosa calma. Pasaba los dedos por su rostro sin saltarse ni un centímetro, mientras su expresión cambiaba entre la incógnita y la afirmación. Sus yemas se pararon, curiosas, en sus colmillos.

\- ¿Qué es? - preguntó. Su voz era casi un hilo imperceptible pero, por suerte, todos habían enmudecido ante la escena.

\- Eso son mis colmillos. - Los dedos de Lericel bailotearon cuando Remiel abrió la boca para pronunciar esas palabras.

\- ¿Por qué tienes colmillos?

\- Por que el papá de mi mamá era un orco.- explicó con calma.- mi piel también es verde por eso. 

\- No sé como es verde. - dijo con inocente sinceridad. - Pero me gustan tus colmillos. 

Una enorme sonrisa se dibujó en los labios de Lericel mientras siguió jugueteando con la punta de sus caninos. Cuando por fin se dio por satisfecho, bajó la mano buscando agarrar la de Remiel, que se dejó hacer.

\- ¿Vamos entonces? - preguntó el semi-orco con una sonrisa.

Lericel asintió con efusividad y le agarró la ropa con la otra mano, buscando su seguridad. Remiel le guió con cariñosa paciencia. 

\- Si pasa cualquier cosa, ya sabes como avisarme. - recordó el drow adulto con una muda advertencia. 

El niño asintió mientras seguía torpemente los pasos de su nuevo amigo. Una vez ambos desaparecieron por la escalera, el silencio se apoderó de la sala. Farner mantuvo la mirada firme, mientras respiraba lentamente, esperando el movimiento del otro. El drow sonreía, como disfrutando el momento. Finalmente, se levantó de la mesa con un juguetón saltito y se acercó a la barra.

\- Bueno, ¿No tenéis vinito en Triffa? - dijo mientras tomaba asiento en uno de los taburetes altos frente a esta - ¡Oh! Me trajeron una vez una botella de vino blanco, cosecha de Villa Alta, muy muy dulzón ¿tienes algo así por aquí?

Farner levantó una ceja, dubitativo, pero rebuscó entre sus estantes, siempre manteniendo una mirada atrás hacia su misterioso e inesperado invitado del día. Cogió la botella que más le cuadraba con la descripción que le había dado y preparó un par de copas, recipiente poco usado por los burdos marineros, clientela habitual del local. Cuando se giró de nuevo, una reluciente moneda de oro brillaba bajo uno de los dedos del drow, que lo acercaba hacía él sobre la barra.

\- ¿Que haces? - le preguntó.

\- Un pago muy generoso.

\- No quiero tu dinero.

\- Con razón eres pobre, entonces. - dijo el drow con una enorme carcajada. - Coge el maldito oro, estoy intentando ser amable.

Farner le mantuvo la mirada unos segundos, leyendo sus intenciones, pero finalmente se resignó con un suspiro y se guardó la moneda. A quién quería engañar, le hacía mucha falta. El drow movió la copa pedantemente para mirarla a contraluz y le dio un pequeño sorbito.

\- Ah...si, es esto a lo que me refería, delicioso. - añadió con una sonrisilla. Luego giró la mirada hacia Farner y clavó sus ojos de hielo en él.- ¿Sabes como está Maysha?

Maysha, por supuesto que era por eso. Siempre que había problemas era por eso.

\- No lo sé. Hace seis años que no sé nada. Si tienes problemas con ella tal vez deberías ir a buscarla.

\- Oh, no, no. - dijo llevándose la mano al pelo con cierta burla - Yo sé perfectamente donde está y que hace. Solo quería saber cuanto sabíais vosotros de eso. - Farner le observó en silencio. Esa no era la respuesta que esperaba. - Sé que sigue huyendo de sus acreedores. Sé que acumula cada vez más y más deudas. Y sé que es muy poco cuidadosa a la hora de esconder de donde viene o qué ha dejado atrás. 

\- Nosotros no podemos pagar todos sus errores. - su tono de voz pasó de lo agresivo a la súplica. - Literalmente. 

\- Lo sé, lo sé. - el drow apoyó su mano en el hombro del tabernero, que lo notó extremadamente ligero y grácil. - Pero para eso está La Araña aquí, para solucionarte las cosas.

\- La Araña - repitió Farner- Así que así es como te haces llamar. 

\- Bueno, tengo otro nombre, por supuesto, pero no me gusta demasiado y estoy buscando algo nuevo. Además - de nuevo esa sonrisa burlona. - Sería muy estúpido por mi parte dar mi nombre real a todo el mundo, ¿Cierto? Alguien puede saber de donde vengo. Alguien puede hacer “pagar a la gente que quiero por mis errores”. Si tuviera alguno. - rió.

Farner bebió un gran trago de su copa de vino y respiró profundamente. 

\- Te agradecería muchísimo si fueras directo en qué quieres y qué haces aquí. Los nervios no son buenos para mi corazón.

\- Ohhh, que aburrido. - dijo La Araña fingiendo un puchero. - De acuerdo, tienes razón. Es tarde y tengo que coger el último barco de la noche de vuelta. - apuró la copa de vino y apoyó la cabeza perezosamente en su mano. - Yo puedo hacer que todos tus problemas desaparezcan. Las deudas, los acreedores. Nada de lo que haga Maysha será un problema nunca más. Además, te ofrezco algo de dinero para que resucites un poco este tugurio. - no pudo evitar arrugar la nariz con la última palabra. - Está claro que este sitio necesita una reforma, parece de antes de la independencia…

\- Y…

\- ¿Y que quiero a cambio? ¡Me alegra que me hagas esa pregunta! La cosa está así. Yo te mando dinero cada vez que lo necesites, sin preguntar para qué dentro de los límites de la lógica. Tú resucitas esta pocilga y le das un futuro digno a la monada de tu hijo y, a cambio, le das el mismo futuro a mi hermano. 

El tabernero dio un respingo de sorpresa y miró confuso a su alrededor antes de conseguir hilar lo que estaba sucediendo.

\- ¿El pequeño niño ciego?

\- No, este otro niño sordo que llevo debajo de la blusa. - suspiró con una sonrisa. - Creo que he sido bastante claro.

\- Pero…¿Y sus padres?

\- Mi padre no va a ser un problema en esto en ningún sentido. Su madre...no tengo ni idea de quien es y no creo que reclame nada nunca. - acercó la copa hacia Farner, quien le sirvió otro trago de manera automática. - Lericel no puede sobrevivir donde yo vengo. Lo único que puedo hacer es asegurarle algo mejor lejos de todo eso y dejar que viva una buena vida. - Farner notó un deje sincero y triste en su voz, aunque intentó borrarlo rápidamente con otra sonrisa burlona. - Aunque sea en esta mierda de local.

Farner no pudo hacer más que sentir lástima por el chiquillo que tenía delante. Por que sí, estaba claro que no era más que un niño al fin y al cabo, por mucho que la sangre élfica pudiera confundirle. No tenía delante más que un adolescente preocupado por su hermano, y podía empatizar con esa situación. 

\- Y, ¿Te marcharás sin más? Está claro que ese chiquillo te quiere.

\- Oh, seguiré viniendo de vez en cuando, no te vas a librar de mí tan fácilmente. Y, por supuesto, esto aún no ha terminado. - una vaporosa brillante mano morada comenzó a removerse tras la barra, haciendo que un montón de papeles se acumularan sobre la mesa con meticuloso orden. - Necesito asegurar la seguridad y el porvenir de Lericel, así que estos papeles básicamente le ceden a él la titularidad de esta taberna hasta que cumpla la mayoría de edad. En ese momento, Leri decidirá si se la queda, la vuelve a poner a tu nombre o la quema con ácido. Sinceramente, me da igual. A cambio, por supuesto, se te entregará ahora mismo su precio de venta. Un precio muy competitivo, si me lo preguntas.

Farner recorrió nervioso todos los papeles, leyendo y releyendo las condiciones como si el tiempo si pudiera acabar en cualquier momento. Eran demasiada cosas que asimilar.

\- Básicamente te estoy… ¿Vendiendo la taberna?

\- Oh, a mi no, a un niño de siete años - rió. - ¿No es mucho mejor? 

\- Pero...esta taberna es toda mi vida.

\- No te pongas melancólico, Farner. Los papeles estipulan que seguirás regentando el negocio hasta que Léricel cumpla la mayoría de edad. Seguirás tomando las decisiones y llevando tu negocio como quieras. Mal, por lo que veo. Pero tendrás el dinero de la venta para hacer lo que gustes con él, nadie volverá a molestarte nunca, no tendrás deudas y, si todo va bien, volverás a tenerla cuando Leri se haga mayor. Si el peque se convierte en un cabrón sin corazón que no te la devuelve ya depende de como lo críes tú. 

\- Pero… No lo entiendo…

\- Yo soy el único heredero de los bienes de Lericel ahora mismo. Así que si le pasa algo al pequeño, la taberna pasará a ser mía y la quemaré con vosotros dentro. 

Se hizo un silencio sepulcral en la habitación, pero se rompió de pronto por la sonora risa de La Araña. Como si acabara de decir la broma más graciosa del universo pero sin confirmar en ningún momento si era una broma o no. 

\- No sé si…

\- Tampoco es que tengas muchas más opciones - dijo el drow despreocupado. - Si no me he informado mal, Maysha la ha liado bastante. Bastante chunga, esa mafia, he tratado con ellos antes. Si no firmáis esto estaréis en la calle en menos de dos días. Lo que ya no te puedo confirmar es si vivos o muertos. Te ofrezco una buena vida a cambio de hacer de canguro, no todos tienen esa oportunidad. 

Farner revisó de nuevo los papeles, más para tener unos segundos para serenarse que porque pudiera leer algo que le salvase. ¿Que más podía hacer? Miró a su alrededor buscando una pluma para firmar, la cual encontró flotando en el aire, sujetada por la mano fantasmal del drow.

La agarró, temblando, y estampó su burda firma, poco a poco, en todos los papeles. Cuando hubo terminado, estos se doblaron de manera automática y volaron a esconderse entre las bolsas de La Araña. Este dejó dramáticamente un enorme macuto lleno de dinero sobre la mesa y exclamó alzando su brazo:

\- ¡FELICIDADES! ¡Es un niño!

  
  
  



	2. Ideas.

**Hace 4 años.**

Farner dio un respingo cuando un montón de papeles fueron volcados sobre la mesa. Estaba terminando de hacer inventario de los alcoholes, mientras su hijo servía las últimas cenas de la noche. 

\- ¿Que es todo esto, Lericel? - preguntó mirando al menor de la familia - Hoy tienes día libre.

El joven semi-drow apenas podía controlar el bailoteo de sus dedos sobre la mesa, coronado con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro. Lericel había cambiado mucho con los años, pero seguía conservando esa cara redonda y la incontrolable sonrisa que le aparecía cuando tenía una idea.

-Lo tengo, Farner - dijo con toda la calma que pudo-. ¡El fin de mi investigación!

Desde los 13, Lericel se había obsesionado con la taberna. Quería mejorarla, quería hacerla mejor. Decía que, si escuchabas lo suficiente, podías encontrar las carencias de las que se quejaba la gente que pasaba por Puerto Negro y que con un par de cambios, las cosas podían cambiar muchísimo. Farner sabía que Lericel investigaba esos temas, pero siempre lo había visto como un hobby extraño más que como algo serio.

Se azuzó la barba pelirroja con una mano y echó un vistazo a los papeles. Había hasta cuatro tipos distintos de letra, entre las que encontró, sorprendentemente, la letra de Remiel.

\- ¿Quien te ha ayudado a escribir todo esto?

\- Remiel, Riddle, Jimena... 

\- ¿Jimena...la prostituta?

Lericel frunció el ceño durante un segundo, pero luego relajó el rostro, y su expresión se entristeció.

\- No lo digas de esa forma - le recriminó -. Es una chica encantadora, me ha ayudado mucho y solo quiere ejercer su profesión libremente. Como nosotros. Además - recorrió los dedos por los papeles, contando en voz alta las hojas que iba pasando - su testimonio me ha venido super bien para mi plan. Conoce a la gente que viene y va a Puerto Negro, así que sabe sus necesidades. 

Lericel le pasó uno de los papeles a su padre, quien se encontró con un montón de puntos débiles de la ciudad escritas en una tabla. Alguien había subrayado todas las que tenían que ver con la falta de servicios para los marineros. Miró un par de hojas más por encima, realmente se había esforzado.

\- Deberías escuchar lo que tiene que decir, papá - Remiel apareció con una montaña de platos sucios, que apiló evitando los papeles-. A mí me lo ha contado y tiene mucho sentido. Es un pequeño genio. - dijo poniendo la mano en el hombro del joven.

Farner soltó un sonoro suspiro.

\- Está bien, Lericel, dejame terminar esto y podemos hablar en la casa. 

\- Id - sonrió Remiel -. No queda casi nadie, puedo encargarme yo solo. 

Lericel levantó la cabeza hacia Remiel y dibujó en sus labios un “gracias” mudo. Remiel le guiñó un ojo, un segundo antes de darse cuenta de lo absurdo que resultaba ese gesto, así que le contestó apretando suavemente su hombro. Farner dejó una de las botellas, derrotado ante la insistencia de sus hijos. 

\- Recoge todo esto, Lericel, vamos.

El joven asintió rápidamente y apiló los papeles en forma de una enorme torre que volvió a colgarse de los brazos. Farner intercambió una mirada cómplice con Remiel quien le tranquilizó con un pequeño asentimiento y una cálida sonrisa. 

Entraron en casa a través de una puerta trasera que conectaba directamente con la Taberna. Las manos de Lericel temblaban bajo el trabajo de un año entero. Dejó los papeles sobre la mesa del comedor y se quedó al lado, esperando mientras jugueteaba con sus dedos. Farner se dejó caer en el sofá familiar. 

\- Adelante.

\- ¡Bien! - exclamó - He estado investigando como hacer que vengan más clientes a la taberna. Sé que estamos bien, que podemos sobrevivir así, pero creo que Puerto Negro está perdiendo una gran oportunidad al ser tan vago. Puerto Blanco lo tiene mucho mejor organizado y el tráfico de barcos es casi el mismo.

\- Puerto Blanco recoge los barcos de la República - puntualizó Farner -. Y todos los barcos que se mueven entre las islas. A nosotros nos llega la mayoría de barcos ilegales provenientes del Imperio, no son los mismos clientes.

\- Si y no. - contestó Lericel con una sonrisa -. Es cierto que Puerto Negro da la bienvenida a un montón de ilegalidades, pero eso no quiere decir que los clientes no tengan cierta clase -rebuscó entre los papeles algo que apoyara su tesis. Revisaba las esquinas marcadas mientras, de nuevo, contaba las hojas que iban pasando -. Davos me contó que los traficantes más ricos hacen parada en Terian antes de llegar a Puerto Negro. El puerto de Terian es muy pequeño, por lo que aquellos que realmente mueven el dinero se quedan allí en vez de seguir con los pobres marineros hasta Puerto Negro.

\- ¿En Terian? Es un pueblo muy pequeño…

\- Ese es el punto. Es un pueblo pequeño pero, ¿Sabes lo que tiene? Una taberna que casi siempre está vacía - sonrió, triunfante -. Se quedan en Terian, aunque luego tengan que moverse en carro hasta aquí porque no quieren compartir taberna con marineros y pordioseros, que es lo único que acogemos en las tres tabernas de Puerto Negro.

\- ¿Que propones?

Lericel rebuscó triunfante entre las hojas y le pasó una doblada por la mitad. Cuando Farner la abrió se encontró con el enorme dibujo de una taberna. Las cortinas parecían seda, de color azul. La luz bañaba todo el espacio, colándose por una claraboya en el techo. Había plantas por todas partes y la taberna parecía organizada en tres niveles, encontrándose en el del medio un pequeño escenario. 

\- Una taberna de lujo - sonrió Lericel -. Precios muy altos, zonas exclusivas. Un primer nivel para que la gente coma y beba tranquila, un escenario con más mesas en el segundo nivel, para los que buscan diversión y una tercera planta tapada por cortinas, para reuniones importantes, secretas y lo que necesiten. 

\- ¿Quien ha dibujado esto?

\- Lo trajo Riddle - confesó -.Le di la descripción y alguien la dibujó para mí. Riddle también me ha ayudado a recopilar mucha de esta información, verás que muchos informes son suyos. 

Farner se quedó en silencio revisando, de nuevo, las ideas apuntadas en todos aquellos papeles.

\- Riddle me dijo… - la voz de Lericel estaba apagada, de repente - Que tienes mucho dinero ahorrado. De cuando… me “adoptaste”. 

El mayor bajó la hoja que estaba leyendo. Lericel se apretaba las manos con nerviosismo, como si acabara de declarar un crimen terrible.

\- Te lo ha dicho.

\- Si. Pero - se apresuró a decir - me dijo que pensaba que ya lo sabía, que pensó que tú me lo habrías contado. 

\- Lericel…

\- No pasa nada, papa - sonrió -. Pero ya que Riddle te lo dio… ¿No deberíamos gastar ese dinero? Llevas demasiado tiempo cuidándome de manera altruista.

Farner se levantó y abrazó al joven, apoyando su frente en su cabeza. La sangre drow no había triunfado mucho en el pequeño cuerpo de Lericel, que era bajito hasta para un humano de su edad. 

\- Sí, es verdad, no te adopté voluntariamente - confesó -. Pero si no gasté ese dinero es porque ahora eres mi hijo. Y conozco a Riddle lo suficiente para saber que nunca te va a alejar de nosotros si tú no quieres, así que necesitaba asegurar que Remiel y tú tuvierais un futuro digno.

\- Pero sabes que Riddle te dará todo el dinero que necesites para mi…

\- Lericel, no quiero criarte para que dependas de tu hermano - dijo soltando lentamente el abrazo y cogiéndole de los hombros -. Quiero que seas independiente y que puedas apañartelas aunque Riddle y yo no estemos. Y Leri, yo no te cuido de manera “altruista”. Espero de ti a cambio que te conviertas en un buen hombre, no quiero que acabes como… - silencio. 

\- ¿… como mi hermano? - terminó la frase por él.

\- Por favor, no me entiendas mal - suspiró -. Recuerdo lo asustado que estaba cuando te dejó conmigo. Como quería alejarte de la vida que él llevaba y daba cualquier cosa por conseguirlo. La vida que tiene, Lericel, no es fácil, y yo me alegro de que nos tenga a nosotros como su remanso de paz cuando todo le supera. Pero no quiero lo mismo para ti. Y sé que Riddle estaría de acuerdo.

\- Lo está - confirmó Lericel -. Pero precisamente por eso… ¿No deberíamos usar ese dinero? La taberna no va bien, papá, nunca ha ido bien. Y él te dio ese dinero para que la arregláramos. Dices que él nunca me obligará a irme de vuestro lado. Bien. Entonces ayúdanos a Remiel y a mí a construir un lugar con el que sobrevivir cuando crezcamos. 

Farner reflexionó sobre sus palabras en silencio. Lericel le dejó ese espacio sin insistir.

\- Me estás pidiendo que para alejarte de una mala vida…¿Transforme mi taberna en el espacio para traficantes?

\- Traficantes “de lujo”…¡Y todo ricachón que pase por Puerto Negro!- rió Lericel - ¡Si los ricos son ricos es que algo malo habrán hecho! Además, a quien queremos engañar, la mayoría de la economía de Triffa se mueve en la ilegalidad, la mayoría de nuestros clientes habituales ya están metidos en cosas raras. Y nosotros, en cualquier caso, no estaremos haciendo nada ilegal. Ellos pagan, nosotros damos un servicio. 

\- Eres demasiado listo, Lericel, eso te traerá problemas. 

\- ¿Eso es un sí?

El mayor sonrió.

\- Eso es un cuéntame los detalles. 


	3. Cumpleaños

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aquí llega el salseo.

**Hace 2 años**

\- ¡Feliz cumpleaños, Leri! 

Lericel dejó escapar un gritito de sorpresa cuando notó las grandes manos de Remiel sobre sus hombros, dejando volar la toalla con la que se estaba secando el pelo. 

\- Aaaah, Remiel, no me hagas eso, por favor, ya lo sabes… - dijo palpando el suelo para buscarla - No llevo bien estas cosas.

\- Perdona, Leri, pensé que me habías oído. No soy precisamente sigiloso.

\- Tenía las orejas dentro de la toalla. Dame un segundo. 

El chico revisó con las manos una pila de blusas que tenía delante. Toqueteó los encajes y los botones, y los pliegues, descartando algunas una vez identificaba cual era. Unos segundos después, dos se alzaron como finalistas.

\- ¿Cual de estas dice “cumpleañero”? - preguntó con una tímida sonrisa.

Una era azul celeste, con una cascada de chorreras en el centro pero con mangas sencillas, anchas hasta medio brazo. La otra era de un color mostaza clarito, aunque más sencilla en el centro, con un cuello abierto decorado con una cinta. Tenía unas mangas más largas, que se agrandaban al final, decoradas con pequeños detalles en encaje. 

\- Difícil decisión, hmm - reflexionó revolviéndose el pelo pelirrojo -. Diría que la mostaza te pega más con el pelo y hace un contraste muy bonito con tu piel.

El cumpleañero esperó unos segundos y, ante la ausencia de más datos, suspiró:

\- ¿Y la mostaza es…?

\- ¡AH! Lo siento - se acercó a él y puso la mano sobre la suya, seleccionando la ganadora -. Esta.

Lericel se quedó un segundo en silencio, con el peso de la mano de Remiel sobre la suya y notó, al igual que en otras muchas ocasiones, como una ola de calor se apoderaba de su cara. Retiró la mano con un movimiento rápido.

\- ¡Podrías simplemente decir izquierda o derecha! - dijo girándose.

\- Pero, ¿Y esto? No me dirás que has entrado en la fase de pubertad rebelde, ¿verdad? - rió el semi-orco. - Los diecisiete dan fuerte, ¿eh, Lericel? 

\- Cállate. - respondió el otro lanzándole la camisa no elegida con una risilla. 

Remiel le devolvió la sonrisa y esperó a que terminara de vestirse sentado en su cama. Lericel aprovechó el momento para serenarse un poco, dedicando tiempo extra a volver a colocar toda la ropa en su sitio. Cuando se sintió tranquilo, se volvió hacia su acompañante.

\- Vale, ya está. ¿Por donde íbamos? 

\- Íbamos por… ¡Feliz cumpl-! Ah, espera, no te la has abrochado.

Se apresuró a acercarse a él y atarle las cintas que decoraban el centro de la blusa. Lericel notó de nuevo el calor de sus manos cerca de su pecho, la brisa de su respiración en la frente y el olor al perfume que siempre llevaba, donado por la herborista al templo en el que él trabajaba. Creyó morir allí mismo.

Hacía ya unos meses que su cuerpo había empezado a reaccionar de esa forma ante la presencia de Remiel. De la nada, cosas cotidianas comenzaron a ser especiales y diferentes de una forma incontrolable. Había intentado sentir lo mismo con otres de sus amiges, pero nada. Las respiraciones solo eran ligeras brisas y contactos solo un acto mundano más. Después de unas semanas su investigación estaba completada: solo Remiel le hacía sentir de esa forma. 

Pensó en las personas a las que podía pedir consejo: Remiel y Farner estaban, por supuesto, descartados. Así que tuvo suerte cuando su hermano Riddle decidió ir a visitarle ese verano. “Tú lo que quieres es que te coma la boca.” no fue exactamente el consejo que estaba buscando en él, pero al menos aclaraba un poco las cosas. “Simplemente bésale y di que te has equivocado calculando. Eres el único al que esa excusa le vale.”, había añadido entre risas. Lericel, que sabía una cosa o dos sobre consentimiento, decidió que esas no eran las formas. Pero había algo que dijo Riddle que si fue útil, de alguna forma. “La verdad, Leri, no deberías preocuparte tanto. Si vieras la cara con la que te mira, no tendrías ninguna duda.” 

“La cara con la que te mira.” Efectivamente, no podía saber, y eso le entristecía. O, quizá…

Mientras Remiel se esforzaba por hacer un lazo decente con las cintas de la camisa, Lericel levantó las manos hacia su cara, como hacía de vez en cuando, aunque solía pedir permiso antes. 

\- ¿Y esto, Leri? - preguntó Remiel con una risilla confusa.

\- Quiero ver como ha cambiado tu cara - mintió -. Hace mucho que no lo hago. 

Lericel notó la frente arrugada sobre las tupidas cejas de Remiel, que descansaban en un optimista arco. Estaba alzándolas… Eso estaba bien, ¿no? Estaba de buen humor, en cualquier caso. Bajó por la nariz para llegar a sus mejillas, que estaban tensas sobre una enorme sonrisa. Las acarició con el dorso de la mano y lo notó. Estaba caliente. Era eso…¿Un sonrojo? No podía confirmarlo, pero le hizo sentir mejor. Descendió un poco más y se encontró con las puntas de sus colmillos, que ahora apenas asomaban. Eso le trajo muchos recuerdos. 

\- Tus colmillos. - murmuró - Eran muy grandes para tu cara cuando éramos pequeños, ahora apenas sobresalen. Pero me siguen encantando…

“Espera” pensó Lericel, “¿He dicho eso en voz alta?”

“ESPERA” pensó Remiel, “¿ACABA DE DECIR ESO?” De repente toda su cara se volvió completamente roja, notando el calor hasta en la punta de sus colmillos. Las manos comenzaron a temblarle y el lazo casi perfecto que le estaba haciendo se convirtió de pronto en una serpiente salvaje e incontrolable. “CONTRÓLATE” se gritó internamente. “Ha sido un comentario inocente, no significa nada. DIOSES MÍOS ¿Y SI NO?”

Hacía ya un año que su cuerpo había empezado a reaccionar de esa forma ante la presencia de Lericel. Todo había empezado cuando su primera y única novia le dejó tirado. Un amor frugal de verano, cuando él tenía diecinueve años. Se quedó completamente destrozado y con la autoestima quebrada, pues un primer amor puede hacer muchísimo daño. Se quedaba encerrado en su cuarto, sin querer salir. Lericel no solo cubrió sus turnos en la taberna sin inmutarse, sino que subía a estar con él cada vez que acababa su jornada. Ahora, con perspectiva, veía lo egoísta que había sido, pero en aquel momento todo era de color negro. 

Lericel se quedaba a su lado, a veces en silencio, a veces dándole conversación, adaptándose al 100% a sus necesidades. Cuando estuvo recuperado, se descubrió a si mismo observando a Lericel limpiando una de las ventanas. El semi-drow pasaba el dedo por el vaho de la mañana, haciendo que las gotitas se juntaran en su dedo, mientras descubría ese mundo con una sonrisa. Pensó en lo bonito que era que Lericel encontrara la felicidad en cosas tan pequeñas y, de repente, notó un nudo en el corazón.

Que Lericel no le viera era, realmente, una ventaja, pues se encontraba a sí mismo mirándolo con cara de tonto con más frecuencia de lo que debería. Un día, una burlona voz lo sacó de sus pensamientos. “Tu lo que quieres es comerle la boca a mi hermanito.” Se apartó de Riddle con un salto, asustado ante su inesperada presencia. “¿Pero que dices? Técnicamente es mi hermano también, está mal.” le contestó totalmente indignado. “Si, claro.” había reído el semi-drow. “Es EXACTAMENTE lo mismo.” añadió con sorna. Tenía que confesar que Riddle no era su persona favorita del mundo, pero había algo de cierto en sus palabras. Lericel no era su hermano, solo se habían criado juntos. Y ese era su nuevo pensamiento obsesivo, seguido de ideas relacionadas con el infarto que le podía dar a su padre si se enteraba de sus sentimientos hacia el pequeño de la familia. 

Y ahora estaban allí. Y el lazo era un desastre. 

\- ¡Tu regalo! - exclamó de pronto Remiel apartándose de Lericel y dejando a la dichosa serpiente tranquila.

\- ¡Mi regalo! - afirmó Lericel de vuelta quitando rápidamente las manos de su cara. 

Remiel se volvió rápidamente hacia la cama, donde había dejado una pequeña botella de vino. Dedicó mucho más tiempo del que necesitaba en agarrarla, controlando su respiración como si fuera un monje con años de preparación.

\- Cierra los ojos.

Lericel no pudo evitar levantar una ceja escéptica. 

\- ¿En serio? - rió.

\- Va, no rompas la magia de los cumpleaños. 

Lericel soltó una risita que tranquilizó a ambos y aceptó su petición. Notó el peso de la botella en sus manos y giró la cabeza como un animalillo confundido.

\- ¿Vino? ¿No tienes suficiente abajo? - dijo sacando la lengua a modo de burla.

\- Fíjate bien, dedica un tiempo. Que eres un impaciente. - suspiró el mayor.

Empezó a hacer su investigación habitual. Notó el frío tacto del cristal y como el líquido hacía que el peso variara al mover la botella. Tocó el borde áspero la etiqueta y el tacto a papel, nada fuera de lo corriente. Hasta que lo encontró. Unos pequeños bultos, un mensaje oculto escrito en braille: “Vino dulce de Puerto Blanco. Servir caliente.”

\- ¿Que…?

\- Sé que es duro para ti organizarte con las botellas si no están en perfecto orden y hay noches que todo es una locura desde que hicimos la reforma - explicó Remiel -. Escribí a las principales bodegas de la isla explicando tu situación, a ver si podían añadir una pequeña marca en braille para que siempre puedas saber que vino estás cogiendo. Algunas han aceptado y esta es la primera muestra que han mandado. - se llevó la mano al pelo, avergonzado -. No sé si te parecerá un regalo horrible, al fin y al cabo son cosas de trabajo…

\- No, no… - Lericel apretó la botella contra su pecho y dirigió la mirada hacia la voz de Remiel. - Esto es increíble, Remi, no me puedo creer que hayas hecho esto para mí. 

\- Hay otro regalo más al uso, pero lo trae tu hermano el mes que viene porque viene de fuera y le pedí que me lo recogiera. 

\- ¿Has hablado con mi hermano? ¿En buenos términos? ¡Eso si es una sorpresa! - rió.

\- Sigue siendo un poco capullo.

\- Sí que lo es. 

Las inocentes risas llenaron de nuevo la estancia. Una risa incontrolable debida, en gran parte, a la tensión acumulada y una vergüenza que, ahora, desaparecía por completo. Remiel abrió los brazos hacia Lericel y le dio unos toquecitos con la punta de los dedos en los hombros, su señal. Lericel lo entendió en seguida, y se lanzó al abrazo con obediente inmediatez, manteniendo, a su vez, la botella entre sus brazos.

\- Feliz cumpleaños, Lericel. - le susurró hundiendo la cabeza en su pelo.

\- Muchísimas gracias por esto, de verdad.

Lericel sentía aquellos brazos como un lugar completamente seguro. ¿Como lo sentiría Remiel? Pensó en las “técnicas indirectas” que había visto usar a su hermano con clientes de cualquier género y pensó si quizá podría utilizar algo así…¿Solo por probar? Se separó un poco de Remiel, con una mirada preocupada. Él lo soltó, sorprendido por la brevedad de su abrazo.

\- ¿Estás bien?

\- Estoy pensando que yo no te regalé nada a ti en tu cumpleaños - dijo con una mueca. - Estábamos con la reforma y se nos fue la cabeza a todos, apenas celebramos nada. 

\- ¡Me regalaste una taberna preciosa y nuevecita!

\- ¡Pero eso es de los tres! ¡No es lo mismo! - bufó - Exijo que me digas ahora mismo que te gustaría que te diera para compensar. _Cualquier cosa_. - una ceja de Lericel se alzó en una expresión que nunca había puesto. 

Lericel quiso enfatizar “cualquier cosa”. Remiel sintió como “cualquier cosa” tardó mil años en ser pronunciado, como si el tiempo se hubiera parado. Miró la ceja de Lericel como si fuera una montaña a escalar. El calor volvió, la cara se tiñó completamente de rojo. Era un pensamiento horrible, pero realmente agradecía que Lericel no pudiera verle en momentos así.

\- ¿Lo que sea? - dijo aclarándose la voz.

 _\- Lo que sea_. - Lericel se preguntó si era así como se enfatizaban las cosas o si estaba usando un tono de voz equivocado. 

Remiel tomo aire profundamente. ¿Quería decir lo que quería decir? Porque hablaba de _ESA FORMA_. Dioses, le recordaba a Riddle y eso le ponía los pelos de punta. Sin embargo, precisamente porque le recordaba a Riddle sabía lo que estaba queriendo decir, había visto al semi-drow hacerlo mil veces en la taberna. “Dioses míos” dijo llamando a su pentagrama “Dadme una señal de que esto no es un gran error”. 

No obtuvo respuesta. “Pues muy bien.”

Acercó una mano al hombro de Lericel, pero no llegó a tocarle. Llevó la otra a su cara, pero también la retiró antes de llegar a él. Lo intentó con el pelo, con la mano, con el hombro otra vez. Como si un muro de fuerza le separara del drow y le impidiera por completo tocarle, el cuerpo de Remiel veía todas las opciones como horribles e incómodas.

Lericel, por su lado, notaba todas las corrientes de aire ir y venir alrededor de su cuerpo y se preguntaba, impaciente, que narices estaban haciendo frente a él. 

Finalmente, Remiel sacó todo el valor que pudo encontrar, que no fue mucho y lo concentro en un solo momento en el que se lanzó como un halcón peregrino hacia los labios de Lericel. Fue un beso rápido, inesperado y, a la vez, un poco agresivo, como quien da un cabezazo desesperado en una pelea. Lericel se llevó la mano a la boca con una mueca de profunda confusión.

\- Au… - suspiró.

\- ¡L-lo siento, Leri! - exclamó Remiel, horrorizado. - N-No era esto lo que…

\- Se supone… - le interrumpió él levantando un dedo mientras seguía acariciándose el labio- Que tú has hecho esto antes…

\- ¡SI! ¡O sea, NO! ¡No contigo! Esto es MUY DIFERENTE. - Remiel se preguntó si quedaba alguna parte de sí sin sonrojar. 

Lericel comenzó a reirse. No una risa burlona, sino sincera y tranquilizadora, que sonó como música en los oídos de Remiel. 

\- ¡Jajaja! Esto es horrible, Remiel - dijo llevándose las manos al estómago mientras soltaba palabras entre risas. - Esto va a ser para siempre nuestro primer beso ¡Que mal!

Remiel se tranquilizó de repente ante esas palabras. Se acercó a Lericel con renovada confianza y le cogió de la mano, lo que hizo que la risa incontrolada comenzara a parar. Esperó a que se tranquilizara del todo para hablar:

\- Has dicho “primer” - puntualizó Remiel - Significa eso que…¿Esperas que haya más?

Esta vez fue Lericel el que se perdió entre unas mejillas coloradas. Y, para su suerte o su desgracia, Remiel si podía verle a él.

\- Esperaba… - comenzó - Que si lo hacías era porque yo realmente te gustaba.

\- Así es. 

\- Y si era así...suponía que sería algo…¿Habitual? ¿Funciona así?

Remiel sonrió. Se acercó un poco más a él y le acarició con ternura su mejilla sonrojada. 

\- Sí, funciona así. 

Y, esta vez, sí le besó con la calidez y ternura que Lericel había esperado. Cerró los ojos, no por que cambiara en algo la situación, sino porque sintió como todos los músculos de su cara se relajaban en los labios de Remiel. Rodeo su cabeza con los brazos, como dejándose colgar de aquel instante y pensó que, efectivamente, quería repetir aquel momento todos los días de su vida.

Cuando se separaron, lentamente, los colmillos de Remiel rozaron el labio superior de Lericel, quien se retorció con una juguetona sonrisa, al notar el cosquilleo.

\- Realmente me encantan tus colmillos. 


	4. Papá, ¿Cómo soy?

**Hace 10 años**

\- Papá, ¿como soy?

Farner levantó la cabeza de los papiros llenos de cuentas que estaba repasando. Estaba empezando a atardecer y siempre hacía sus números de la jornada a la misma hora, para no tener ni una falta en su libro de ingresos y gastos. Remiel solía ir al templo a esa hora, a ayudar con Lantana con los enfermos ingresados, a los que les gustaba hacer compañía. Por ello, Lericel solía quedarse con él, repasando sus lecciones de braille, haciéndose compañía en silencio. Pero hoy los dedos del pequeño apenas se habían movido por las pequeñas placas metálicas que la capitana Perla preparaba para él.

\- ¿A qué te refieres, Leri?

Apartó la placa con un suspiro dramático. Demasiado teatral, influencia de su hermano el mayor, sin duda. Tendría que hablar seriamente con él en su próxima visita.

\- Los niños dicen que Remi y yo no podemos ser hermanos. - dijo bajando una mirada triste. - Porque no nos parecemos en nada.

Farner apartó sus papeles y tintas y miró a su hijo con media sonrisa triste.

\- ¿Y eso te molesta?

\- ¡Mucho! - intentó fruncir el ceño, pero parecía que su frente no disponía de la suficiente piel para dicho gesto, por lo que parecía que estaba entrecerrando los ojos - Es muy injusto. Yo creo a los demás cuando me dicen que son hermanos, ¿Por qué dicen que nosotros no podemos serlo? - se cruzó de brazos.

Su padre le cogió la mano, para que notara su contacto. Farner suponía que este tipo de cuestiones iban a salir tarde o temprano. Y suponía porque no sabía con certeza que clase de inquietudes iban a surgir de Lericel. Era consciente de que nadie se había parado a explicarle los motivos de su ceguera ni le habían educado en cuestiones tan naturales para los demás como el aspecto físico allá de donde venía.

Y en los últimos dos años, Farner se había esforzarlo en darle una educación básica, enseñarle a leer y a escribir y a adaptarle a su nueva vida, pero quizá había descuidado otros aspectos.

\- La familia es mucho más que el aspecto físico. - sonrió, él lo sabía bien - Pero es algo que a la gente le cuesta apreciar a veces. Se podría decir que su juicio se basa puramente en lo estético, lo que los deja ciegos para cuestiones más profundas. Nosotros tres somos una familia, Leri, que no te digan lo contrario.

\- ¿Y Riddle?

Espinosa cuestión. Dudó un segundo.

\- Sí, Riddle también. Porque sabe que, pase lo que pase, puede contar con nosotros. Eso es más fuerte que los lazos de sangre o el aspecto físico. No lo olvides.

Lericel bajó la cabeza y balanceó un poco los pies. Estaba sentado sobre la mesa, por lo que Farner podía apreciar su rostro, aunque tratara de ocultarlo.

\- ¿No te convence mi respuesta?

\- No es eso. Entiendo lo que dices, pero es raro. Es raro no saber como soy y por qué vosotros sois diferentes. - se acarició las palmas de las manos con los pulgares, alternando. - Puedo notar que nuestros rasgos son distintos, pero todo el mundo es diferente, ojalá pudiera entender lo que vosotros veis.

Farner se mordió el labio. ¿Como podía explicar los diferentes tonos de sus pieles y cabellos si nunca los había conocido? Aunque le dijera del color del sol, del mar, ¿Iba a ser suficiente?

\- Espera aquí un segundo.

Lericel escuchó los pasos de su padre alejarse. Siguió tocándose las palmas de las manos, era un movimiento que le relajaba. Tenía muchas ganas de echarse a llorar, pero las reprimió mordiéndose el labio. Resultaba todo tan frustrante. Percibió el olor de comida acercándose, pero fue incapaz de identificar del todo de que se trataba.

\- A ver, - oyó la voz de Farner cuando estaba de vuelta a su altura. - dame las manos. Bien. - llevó las manos del pequeño a su pelo, rubio y alborotado. - Tu pelo. Es suave y muy esponjoso. Tocarlo es como tocar una almohada de plumas de calidad, es cómodo y agradable al tacto. ¿Lo notas, verdad?

Lericel asintió.

\- Pero eso ya lo sabes. Eres rubio. Tienes el pelo del color del sol, de los girasoles y de la arena del sur. - Lericel fue a replicar. - Pero sé que eso no te dice nada, así que veamoslo así. Tienes el pelo del color del pan dorado, del maíz y de la mantequilla. Toma esto.

El pequeño notó en sus manos el peso de un pequeño trozo de pan caliente. Olía dulce, y notaba el calor tostado de la superficie.

\- ¿Huele bien, verdad? Cómelo.

Obedeció. Notó el sabor de la mantequilla y los granos de maiz mezclándose en su boca.

\- ¡Está muy dulce! - dijo con una enorme sonrisa.

\- Exacto. Dulce, agradable, cálido. Son caracteristicas que debes asociar al color de tu pelo cuando pienses en él.

\- ¡Tengo el pelo dulce!

\- Si que lo tienes. Como hemos dicho, también es como los girasoles y el sol. Tienes el pelo como tomar una mazorca de maíz con mantequilla en la playa una mañana de verano.

Los ojos de Lericel brillaban sobre una enorme sonrisa.

-Acábate la tostada, tenemos que seguir. - Rebuscó en una pequeña caja que había tráido consigo pero de la que Lericel no se había percatado hasta que empezó a oír como la movía. - Yo no tengo pelo - rió. - pero tengo barba. Mi barba y el pelo de Remiel se parecen mucho, pero son tonos diferentes de un mismo color. Agarra.

El pequeño reconoció la textura de una hoja. Estaban en otoño, así que estaban por todas partes en Puerto Negro, llevadas por el viento desde el bosque. Lericel sabía que la textura de las hojas era diferente dependiendo de las estaciones, y también cambiaban su color, aunque eso último era información poco valiosa para él.

\- Apreta la hoja.

Notó el crujir de la superficie de la hoja sobre sus manos.

\- Ahora silencio, escucha atnmente. ¿Que oyes?

\- Nada.

\- No es verdad.

Se concentró.

\- El crepitar del fuego. - sonrió - Suena como la hoja al romperla. Como un crujido.

\- Exacto. El rojo es el color del fuego y del otoño. Remiel y yo tenemos el pelo como una noche de otoño en el fuego. Cuando estamos con una manta y te leémos un libro.

\- ¿Con tarta de calabaza?

\- De hecho, si. Mi pelo se parece más a la hoja que cruje, mientras que el de Remiel se parece más a la dulzura de la calabaza, pero ambos son tonos de Otoño.

\- ¡Entiendo la diferencia! La gente no se cree que somos hermanos porque yo soy como el verano y vosotros como el otoño. - Farner estaba de acuerdo en que todo tenía sentido. - ¿Y Riddle?

\- Riddle... - reflexionó - ¿Sabes ese frío profundo del invierno? ¿Cuando hace mucho mucho frío y da mucha pereza salir para hacer recados? - Lericel asintió. - Pues aquí no pasa, pero en otros lugares del mundo, cuando hace mucho frío, este se concentra en forma de nieve, bolas heladas que caen del cielo. Es como el hielo que tenemos en la taberna, pero mucho más suave y agradable. Se deshace en la mano cuando la coges. Entonces, cuando nieva, a la gente no le importa el frío. Salen y se divierten. Riddle tiene el pelo blanco, como un paisaje nevado. Aquí no puedo enseñarte nieve, pero puedes imaginartelo como tener un hielo en la mano, aunque no sería tan agradable.

\- ¡Pero tiene sentido! Cuando me caigo, me pones hielo en el golpe y me siento mejor aunque esté frío.

\- Es cierto. Riddle es frío como el invierno pero suele darnos buenos momentos, ¿verdad?

Lericel asintió con energía, pero cambió la expresión con rapidez.

\- Pero entonces Riddle es invierno, vosotros sois otoño y yo soy verano. ¿Por qué entonces se supone que Riddle y yo si nos parecemos? ¿No tenemos colores diferentes?

\- Hemos hablado solo del pelo, pero hay otras cosas. Riddle y tu tenéis la piel del color de la espuma del mar cuando choca con la arena negra de Puerto Negro. También es el color de la ceniza, lo que queda de la madera después del fuego. Diría que Riddle es más lo primero y tú más lo segundo, pero son tonos similares.

\- No parecen colores muy agradables... La arena se mete entre los dedos de los pies y en la ropa y la ceniza es lo que queda cuando apagas el fuego y te quedas frío otra vez.

\- Sí y no. No es solo la arena. A la gente le gusta mucho poner los pies justo en el límite en el que la ola entra en la playa. Entra y sale con cierta calma y permite la gente reflexione y se relaje. Mañana podemos ir, si quieres. Puedes enterrar los pies en la arena y notar esa ola ir y venir. Descubrirás que no es nada desagradable, nos ayuda a despejar la mente. En cuanto a la ceniza, entiendo tu punto. Cuando la recogemos es muy aparatoso y nos llenamos de polvo, ¿Verdad?

\- Si, y yo toso mucho. - intentó fruncir el ceño de nuevo.

\- Si, lamentablemente. Pero esa ceniza luego la llevamos al bosque, donde sirve para que las plantas puedan crecer sanas y fuertes para aguantar el año. Tienes el color de la fuerza y del apoyo a los demás, ¿No está bien eso?

\- Supongo.

\- ¡Nos has salido exquisito! - dijo atacando con cosquillas a Lericel.

El pequeño se retorció entre risas.

\- ¡Vale, vale! ¿Y Remiel?

\- ¿Recuerdas el olor del bosque? Cuando salimos y huele a cesped y sentimos una brisa diferente a la del mar. Cuando cogemos flores y las olemos y luego nos sentamos a la sombra de un árbol a descansar.

\- ¡Si!

\- Ese es el color de Remiel.

Lericel empezó a hacer aspamientos y Farner se apresuró a agarrarlo de la cintura para que no cayera de la mesa.

\- ¡Lo sabía, lo sabía! - gritaba el pequeño - ¡Sabia que Remiel iba a ser color calma! ¡Cuando estoy con Remiel nada puede salir mal!

\- Estoy de acuerdo.- contestó Farner con una sonrisa tranquila. - Si no hubiera sido por él, no sé que habría sido de mi, ¿Sabes? Luchar por él fue mi motivo para sobrevivir y su presencia mi calma cuando iba mal. Entiendo que lo sientas así.

Lericel enmudeció y calmó sus movimientos de golpe. Llevó las manos adelante, lo cual Farner entendió al segundo, acercando su cabeza para que pudiera repasar sus facciones.

\- Papá. - dijo acariciando el pelo de su barba. - ¿A mi me querrás como a Remiel algún dia?

Farner se preguntó como alguien te pequeño había podido levantar un martillo tan grande como para romperle el corazón de esa manera. Sintió que sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas, pero consiguió contenerlo. Lo que no pudo contener fue su voz rota al contestar.

\- ¿Que estás diciendo Lericel? ¿Por qué me preguntas algo así? 

\- Los niños también se rien diciendo que tendrían que llamar a la guardia perla. Porque vosotros "me comprasteis" y eso es ilegal. 

Farner enmudeció unos largos segundos.

\- Pero tu sabes que eso no es verdad, ¿no? Sabes que no fue así como pasó, ¿cierto?

Contempló con horror como los grandes ojos blancos de Lericel empezaban a llenarse de lágrimas.

\- Pienso...pienso que soy una carga que estáis obligados a cuidar. A alimentarme, a estar conmigo y hacerme compañía. A enseñarme los colores. 

Farner soltó un sonoro suspiro, entrecortado por su propio nerviosismo. Cogió a Lericel en brazos y lo abrazó, dejando que el pequeño llorara todo lo que quisiera en su hombro.

\- ¿Sabes a quien alimento, cuido, hago compañía y le enseñé los colores? A Remiel. Los dos sois mis hijos, y lo seréis hasta el final.

\- Pero Riddle...

\- El dinero que Riddle me dio se gastó en garantizar tu seguridad y la de Remiel. El resto está guardado en exclusiva para ti cuando seas mayor, porque si te lo doy ahora te lo vas a gastar en bizcochos de calabaza y no puedo permitirlo. - notó la tímida risa de Lericel en su oreja. - Sé que es una situación rara y no tengo más pruebas que mis palabras, Leri. Pero eres mi hijo, los dos lo sois, y a los dos os quiero lo máximo que soy capaz de querer. 

\- Lo máximo es mucho.

\- ¡Como a la República y volver!

\- ¡Huala! 

En ese momento, la puerta del cuarto se abrió, dejando pasar a un Remiel somnoliento, vestido con una túnica de los aprendices de Perla, que empezaba a quedarse pequeña. Entrecortó un bostezo cuando percibió los ojos llorosos de Lericel.

\- ¡Ai, Leri! ¿Estas bien? ¿Te has caído?

Lericel dio unas ligeros golpecitos en el el hombro de su padre, que lo dejó en el suelo. Hizo su gesto estrella y Remiel se acercó a darle las manos y mostrarle donde estaba.

\- Remiel, da igual lo que digan esos tontos. Eres mi hermano aunque seas el otoño y yo el verano.

Remiel miró a su padre con una expresión confusa y este le contestó con una risotada.

\- ¿Sabéis qué? No me apetece cocinar, vamos a la taberna de Sannah, hoy tenemos cena familiar especial. 

  



End file.
